


Drew's Dilemma

by Skyplayer



Category: Homestuck Discord
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyplayer/pseuds/Skyplayer
Summary: Drew must decide between his lover and his love.





	Drew's Dilemma

 

           Drew typed hastily. "There was a particularly vile piece of literature posted by Skyplayer today. It caused a small commotion in the chat and started a very long and tiresome discussion on the true usage of Pins. After much debating, it was deemed immoral to waste pins on non-essential information, as they are finite. So a simple shitpost caused the destruction of dozens of funny pins." Before he committed today's edit to the journal, Drew sighed. He looked over to the framed image of Putnam's avatar. While he knew nothing could come of it, especially after today's debacle, the glass of the frame would bear a shiny new lipstick stain before the lights were out.

\--

            Makin reviewed today's Journal entry. It was his job to make sure Drew doesn't commit anything embarrassing to the main google doc that's open to the public eye. Glancing through some general commenting on the day's discussions ( "Where is pee stored?"; "Was the Rapture a bad idea?"; "We know Toast is gay, but how much?") nothing much caught his eye or seemed important. But he kept finding himself re-reading the small section tucked away in the middle, regarding the Mod Smut shitposts. No, he didn't have a thing for Cheeze. Not in the slightest. Definitely not in the cliche Tsundere way described in Sky's fic. And he would never consider Love irrational! It's completely logical to exist as a rational solution to mating rituals and evolved to affect our society and behavior. Makin knew Sky was ignorant to the definition of rationality and oblivious to the truth behind Makin's feelings.

             Makin left only a single comment in the journal tonight: "Call me."

             Elsewhere, a star-crossed lover heard a ping.

\--

             Drew bolted upright, caught off-guard by the sudden noise. He cursed, left staring at the portrait. The lipstick mark now a messy smear. Of course he knew it was Makin already. It always was.

 

**M** : Up for it tonight?

 

             Drew stared blankly at the message. He knew how he should respond. "I'm not."; "We need to talk"; " _No_ ". But Drew knew himself well. While the relationship was rocky, it wasn't terrible. Makin was a nice guy. Really, he was! But not a _perfect_ guy. And the _perfect_ guy was tantalizingly close. However... what if Putnam said no? If he called it quits with Makin only to be rejected? And left alone? It's not a risk he could take.

 

**D** : Yeah. I'll bring the bear suit.

 

            Drew knew he had to learn to settle for someone who loved him, and not give it up for someone who didn't. He set the framed photo on his desk, facedown, and gathered his belongings.

 

_**AND THEN MAKIN AND DREW HAD WEIRD FURRY SEX** _

 

_**THE END** _

 


End file.
